fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Lucina/Script
Hero Battle: Princess Lucina My Castle Visits First Visit *'Lucina': Wh-what? Where am I? And who are you? Perhaps introductions are in order. My name is Lucina. Are you the lord/lady of this fine castle? You and the others here—you all seem like friendly people. Hmm? Where am I from? Not from here, friend. Last I recall, my friends were applauding me—then I was suddenly here! I've traveled to unfamiliar places before. I'm eager to see new sights! I'm already comforted, just seeing your friendly face. But where are my manners? I haven't asked your name. It's Corrin? How lovely. And I must say...even more comforting. You must allow me to give you a gift for such hospitality, Corrin. Perhaps an accessory. Which would you prefer? Something totally cute? Or, er, this other thing? (You are given a choice between a "totally cute accessory" Hat or "that other thing" Mask) *'Lucina': Thank you again for your warm welcome, Corrin. I hope that you'll invite me back in the future. Farewell for now, friend. Second Visit *'Lucina': Oh, Corrin! I'm so relieved to see you. I thought I heard your voice calling to me—and then here I was! How curious. It's like following the sound of your voice led me here. There must be some bond between us. How marvelous! Now, I'm so sorry to ask a serious question of you, my friend... But my father once said that the bonds that bind us all are stronger than destiny. Such bonds make anything possible. What say you? Is friendship more powerful than fate? (If "yes" Hat is chosen) *'Lucina': Truly? I believe that too! That must be why I feel that there's such a strong bond between us. So, Corrin, anytime you sense fate weighing heavily upon you... I will do what I can, friend, to help you shrug off that burden. (If "no" Mask is chosen) *'Lucina': Interesting. You believe strongly in fate, then. from all I've learned so far, I'm sure your destiny will lead to a wonderful future. I hope that I'll be able to see that future alongside you. I'll gladly offer whatever support I can. *'Lucina': What? Oh, just listen to me, prattling on like this! Still, I look forward to our next meeting. I'm sure I'll have more to say. I very much would like to learn how you handle yourself in battle. Oh, yes! I have a gift for you today. I'm sure you'll love it. Farewell for now, friend. Third Visit *'Lucina': I'm so sorry, Corrin, but I think that it's time to truly test our bond. I mean, of course, in battle. In the world I came from, battles were fast and fierce. We grew better as fighters, of course. But better still the bonds between us grew stronger. Let's meet on the battlefield, Corrin. It's finally time that you and I test our friendship. Please come and join me outside these walls—if you're willing. Opening Dialogue *'Lucina': Thank you for coming, Corrin. You have my gratitude. Shall we get started? I hope you will make this battle one to remember. I promise you I'll be doing the same. Vs Lucina Pre-Battle Vs. Odin *'Odin': It can't be...Lucina?! What are YOU doing here?! *'Lucina': What?! Owain? What a surprise to see you here! *'Odin': Whoa, whoa! Shhh... I don't go by that name here. I'm Odin. To barge in like this—just like old times. So very like you, Lucina... Hmm. How odd. *'Lucina': Huh? What's wrong? *'Odin': What's wrong? My eyes have opened! You're not the Lucina I know at all! *'Lucina': Are you acting? So very like you too, Owain—I mean, Odin. *'Odin': ... Very well—it seems you know me. And it seems I know you. I'll content myself with that for now. Regardless... I'll ask you not to slip up on the matter of my name again. In this world, I am known as a mighty hero, shrouded in shadow. My enemies tremble at the sound of my full name, Odin Dark! Commit that name to mem— *'Lucina': Right! I'll do just that, Owain. So, have you named any more special moves? It's been forever since I've seen your Sacred Stones attack! *'Odin': What?! Give a guy time to finish his big intro, will you?! Vs. Laslow *'Laslow': Hm? Why, behold a fair maiden standing near! Care to chat? How about we slip off for a lovely stroll—just you and I. *'Lucina': Inigo?! *'Laslow': Huh? Lucina?! *'Lucina': Right! Yes! It's me! But why are you in this world? *'Laslow': Why? I could ask the same of you! By the by, could you do me the favor of not calling me by...that name? *'Lucina': Ever the man of intrigue, aren't you? Oh, you haven't changed a bit. And to be asked off for a dalliance with you—how flattering. Tell you what. If you win, I'll gladly go off with you. *'Laslow': Hmm. Really, Lucina? You're not just toying with me? All right then, I'll win that stroll fair and square. I do have a few questions I'd like to put to you in private. Are you truly the Lucina I know? You're as beautiful as she... *'Lucina': I didn't quite catch that. *'Laslow': Never mind. Brace yourself, fair maiden of mystery! Vs. Selena *'Lucina': What? Is that you, Severa? *'Selena': Yikes! Lucina?! What are you doing here—I mean, in this world? *'Lucina': It's the strangest thing, really. I felt a mysterious call... Then suddenly I wasn't where I was. I was here instead. *'Selena': Huh? That couldn't be any less clear. Are you being straight with me? Hey! Where's everyone else? Did they come too? Huh. Hold on. *'Lucina': What? Something wrong, Severa? *'Selena': You're...you're not the Lucina I knew. You look exactly like her, but... Is this some sort of ploy? Are you working for our enemies? Nah, I take that back. I can tell that you're some sort of Lucina... *'Lucina': Huh? None of that made any sense. Say that again, Severa? *'Selena': Whatever. Not like I haven't battled fiends that looked like friends before. Back where I'm from anyway... As for now, prepare to fight. Lucina or sorta Lucina—I'll take you down! *'Lucina': What a thing to say, Severa! *'Selena': Ha! It's been a while since I heard myself called by that name. But from here on out, you'll use the name I go by here... Selena! Now, don't forget it! Defeated Ending Dialogue *'Lucina': I'm so sorry to have tested our bond like this, Corrin. You're as skilled as I expected. *'Corrin': Thank you. You gave us an excellent fight. I suppose it's now come to good-bye. *'Lucina': Um, about that. I've got a request. *'Corrin': Huh? A request? *'Lucina': Yes. I wish to join your army. *'Corrin': Join us? Why? *'Lucina': Right, well... Every time I've spoken with you, I'm more compelled to help. I'm curious where your future will lead you. I'm glad to help you along the way. *'Corrin': Well, I'm honored, but you might not like where our future takes us. And you still wish to join us? *'Lucina': Of course! This battle settled it for me. Your army is on a righteous course. *'Corrin': I see. Then we welcome you with open arms, Lucina. You're one of us now. *'Lucina': Thank you. I swear to do my best! Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script